The New One's Destiny (Going through revision)
by SniperInTheHouse
Summary: Sacrificing his life to save earth he is sent to a new universe. Full of Xenos hate boils in his blood. Will Merc continue his Xenophobic and rip the Normandy crew apart or become a savior to humanity. Discontinued due to a better story done so now theres finally a small group of cross overs with xcom
1. The Start of the Journey

I sat with the patience of a hermit while I waited for the man to deliver the orders. My squad of me snake eyes, double down, tectonic, Oni and the rook sat in the same row filling it out along with a few more squads. The haunting part was that around our small congregation near the front behind a row containing a beer for the fallen we were surrounded by empty seats. I knew it was to represent the soldiers who died fighting the enemy coalition. One day we drafted from soldiers that were so good at their job governments willingly paid millions to hunt us kill us or bribe us. Now we were scrapping from rookies that exceeded top military Special Forces qualification not the quality we used to have.

I remember how the medical exam used to be expecting the abilities of a man who knew pain and death feared taking his soul. Psychological exams consisted of a simple question. "Do you hate these damned xenos?" then a hand shake to seal the deal. Weaponry used to be .50 caliber bullets in assault rifles and our armor was better than normal flak armor with some carapace sections.

Now medical exams were no existent where we just made sure they could shoot and run. Psychological test lasted days of fill in the blanks and such. Our weapons were many with new Bolters for heavys, and Lasers plasma hybrids for snipers and efficient plasma assault rifles for guys like me. Armor was so advanced rumors went around a new set of Mark V series power armor was coming in.

I stood up as I saw my commanding officer walk through the aisle towards the stage. Standing my servos in my Mark V- III armor whined in anticipation of war. My steel chair pushed back to scrape against the Titanium reinforced floor. A fist clenched over my heart where a painting of a golden eagle with two heads laid in memoir of our finest leader nicknamed "Emperor" To respect his unprecedented ability to lead without a doubt.

The General stood on the stage returning the salute with on with fierce and resounding pounding from the hit on his power armor. His armor was non-existent besides for a flak vest across his chest. His hair grey and left eye gone he was our proud leader. Immediately we sat down as one whole not as a person. We were just a weapon each part worked perfectly to fire the bullet to end the life of a xeno.

Amid the crowd a soldier said. "Hail the General!" As one we stood back up and in a Nazi fashion of a salute we saluted and yelled as one. "Hail!" the General said immediately as if it were a regular drilled routine. "At ease soldiers!" We sat back down not as one, but as a group of soldiers and as a person and not a unit.

The General started his planned attack showing a holographic view of a battle ground with live action footage of a team of marines holding off the onslaught of heretics. "Men! We end the war today!" roars of approval and war cries rang out I included my war cry of. "Oh-Rah!" The General smiled at the barbaric display of soldiers ramming heads and chairs being thrown into others and the display of pure and utter chaos. "We will attack their last hive ship! We have the honor to attack a hive ship. They're Capital ship in fact!" Men and Woman alike roared in anticipation of battle my head bashing against a steel chair into an unrecognizable mess. "Alpha, Aquila, Kilo and Ice pick will attack the hanger and hold it. Four men instantly gained sanity and saluted and grabbed their four men squads and left. "Raven, Charlie and Djinn have the honor of holding the engine room" three more squads left. "Angels! I heeded the call. "You have the up most glorious honor of taking the bridge and taking the enemy leader's head on a stake. Nodding I rounded up my squad and left to the armor artificial drugs being pumped in my system to counter the raw adrenaline being pumped into my body. It was a puny attempt made by the doctor to decrease the violence in us her precious alien hunters. Walking away from the five other squads being designated for their own mission I headed towards the armory.

* * *

Firing a burst from Dr. Shan's new more mobile weapon platform I saw it obliterated the target without even stopping and made fist like craters in the titanium wall behind it. Dr. Shan smiled at me and said in his accented voice "See I believe a weapon of this size can easily be used to infiltrate the enemy ship." Clasping the doctor's forearm in a warriors hand shake I said. "Doctor if I could express my gratitude for this weapon. I would –"Dr. Shan shook his head and said. "Kill some alien bastards for me!"Nodding my head my eyes flickered to his leg that was unable to run.

During his tour in a war he received a bullet disabling him from the combat zone. Instead of retiring he strove to make new weapons and armor and eventually caught the sight of X-COM in its first stage and was one of the few people to see the first alien and hopefully last one.

Saluting him with a fist over my chest I turned heel to gather ammunition and place it on mag clamps all over my body. I quickly caught up to my squad seeing them fully outfitted waiting for me in the 'Thunder' as we affectionately called it. I smiled at the ship. Fifty missions and three crashes yet it hasn't been retired. Running my hand over the hull I closed my eyes and leaned my head on it. Fifty soldiers have ridden the thunder into battle only five survived. I whisper a prayer to the thunder. "Please protect my soldiers. I know you can do it for I owe my life to you." The engine slowly hummed as to wish me luck before I placed my helmet on and looked at my men and said my customary words. "Today we ride the Thunder into battle!" "Oh-Rah!" Quickly finding my seat as I walked into the ship I sat down and strapped myself in. Death awaited and my squad was more than willing to show our valor in the face of death.

* * *

"Thirty seconds!" Instantly weapons were being checked. All as a unit without any hindrance from holding brand new weapon systems. Holding my bolter I prayed to it to make sure it would function properly. My squad prayed to weapons in a vain attempt to talk to whoever was out there to make it work.

"Five seconds!" unbolting myself I walked to the entrance in a form of leadership called leading by example. By the time I was there the door opened and a view of marines and battle brothers were fighting off xenos. "MEN! FORWARD!" I ran towards the thickest part of battle with bolter in hand firing towards the swarm of enemies my bolter hardly making a dent. An obscenely large grav lift was trying to pour more xenos on the field of battle, but nothing was changing even with X-COM joining the bloody brawl.

Punching a Muton clear through the head I pulled my grisly and bloodied hand back to stable my already firing bolter that fired into another foe making it explode. Battle was thick, but I needed to get to the center of the shit to try to use my jetpack to infiltrate the enemy ship to escape its deadly AA and AAA guns. I watched my comrades in the sky being blanketed by the foul anti-aircraft fire hoping to stop the first four squads from taking the hanger to allow men to invade the ship.

What seemed like seconds passed and I was standing over the dead body of the enemy leader its body all but gone. My men were unaffected by the bloodshed that was required to take the ship. Eighty percent casualties from what I understood by the time we lost our rookie.

* * *

I was still stunned at how quickly we killed our foes considering their numbers. Snake eyes was in the zone easily taking out two Elite Mutons that were guardian the leader of the invasion. Double down and I just held off the many Sectiods and lesser mutons with Tectonic and Odin. I felt the small twist in my gut of the rookie we took who held no combat experience before just a new set of armor. She was killed during the attack to the enemy leader and a Berserker sliced her armor like paper.

Now amidst the many bodies of fallen with Snake eyes and Double Down while Tectonic and Odin hurried to the hanger to bug out. "So Merc three years of fighting together and this is how it ends?" I felt the alien alloy screech in pain from the ship falling apart. "Snake and Double I'll see you on the other side." Snake eyes removed his helmet revealing a 6'1 in his olive-green archangel armor the bright ying yang symbol on his right collar-bone on his armor. His eyes held a purple like mine from holding the 'Gift' his Japanese heritage showed, and his hair long like the Californian he was. I never understood how an orphan of a whore would become one of the most lethal snipers in the world. I turned to double down as I heard him through the use of my 'gift' reading his thoughts almost.

Double down kept his helmet on his black and white paint job scorched all over from battles we fought together with him killing foes feet maybe mere inches away. His Alloy cannon held lazily in his right hand muzzle pointed on the ground. He handed me his dogtag, Snake eyes did the same after seeing the example. "Well Merc do what you have to do." Double and Snake eyes ran to the plane to bug out. I couldn't help but wonder why double down left his life of comfort where he lived with everything at his finger tips. Even now as I watched him leave I saw the pure platinum necklace clutched around his right hand.

I slowly turned to the orb. It was exactly like the one in the base I used. Walking to the purple orb that held so much pain for me I closed my eyes as I walked to it. My Plasma Rifle on my back felt heavy and the dogtag necklace holding so many names like a burning coal begging to burn its way through my armor. The distance felt so far and close as I walked towards it with my blood boiling from too many close calls and the bolter fire that scorched me from friendly fire when I was almost killed by a Berserker that managed to pin me down in the hanger.

My hands held the orb in an invisible vice grip as I felt the orb and its images I felt immense stress and pain in my head. Pain thundered through my body like a Muton's claws ripping through me. I slowly lifted my arms up and felt the weight of a whole race of people and their lives and hopes. My eyes slowly closed and teeth grinding against my lips as I lifted the ship up. Pain riveted through me from memories and physical exertion.

Fighting through the pain and tiredness I felt all of it vanished suddenly and almost instantly. Looking out the front window I saw the beauty of the stars. The solitude washed over me as I stared in pure bliss of the beauty held before me. My hands left the orb as I slowly reached for the stars in hopes to thought what seemed so close. Then I everything was destroyed as the ship turned into a black hole and I saw only darkness.

Bolter- A gun that fires .75 Caliber rounds into enemies that explode inside enemy flesh. Uses advance kinetic and Rocket technology to propel its bullets.

Oh-rah- A war cry used by the marines to imitate the sound of a horn on a ship during emergencies adapted over time.

At ease- Order given to tell men to be quiet and/ or to sit down in formation.

Mark V Power Armor Series- A type of armor made to allow soldiers better protection originally. Eventually it made use of technology of X-COM making hybrid armor. The armor itself takes the appearance of full flak armor with Carapace segments over shoulders torso and thighs and shins. Places without the harder and stronger material are just protected by the flak armor giving little protection. Inside the suit a SCOPE HUD is given with it being seen in a carapace mask devised as a skull. The armor itself is air tight with itself being power armor increasing wearers abilities to survive in all environments including space.

A/N

Rewrite- 1/2/13

Better? I hope so anyways to think of Merc's armor look at a mandalorian crusader and army or two armor and its kinda a hybrid between them. More or less leaning towards the Mandalorian armor. Thats it hope you enjoy.


	2. A New Race of Enemies

**The Decision**

**_Equipment Lost and Found with a reward of blood_**

Laying on my back with my laser pistol held in my hands I had a Xeno in sight and not the dead Xeno who was a Major. The Xeno reminded me of a frog thing they were all just illusionary that wanted humanities death. The Xeno talked so much and fast my helmet already knew his body language and gave me a summary of what he said in my HUD. "Thought you were salvage that was free!" I just answered with silence seeing his legs tremble.

Finally I broke the silence with the slight tightening of the finger on the trigger for where his heart would most likely lay. The laser sprung out to hit his heart and bore a hole through his skin and vaporize his disgusting organs. He crumpled to the ground a thin trail of blood leaving his mouth. Getting up I checked what was stolen from me. The Xeno tried to betray his inbred friends and was rewarded for his efforts i thought as i checked out my vital signs.

I holstered my pistol and found that it was my friend from Delta squad Staff Sergeant Ace. My blades were in place and Plasma Rifle still on me well if the rifle on my back that was stolen out from when i landed in wherever i was. Grabbing the rifle and holding and inspecting it in my hands I looked at the piece of crap in my hands. It was a butcherized shotgun that looked a lot like the shotguns we had back in X-com. The exception was that it had only one barrel and had a bayonet at the end that was likely just a jagged piece of metal.

It looked completely different from the other crap I've seen in my many lifetimes. Walking over the limp body and shoving the bayonet in its head for good measure I carried on. Walking over its measly body allowed me to enter more alleys to travel. Turning on a new vision on I was able to see traces of plasma from my rifle. Popping my HUD up to track my rifle it showed 150 meters away. Walking along with the trail of green mist in the vision I held the rifle at ready.

*Plop* was the noise I heard with my armored boots. Surprisingly my suit was working at 10 percent all of it was things not needed for fighting. After three years The Foundry truly made upgrade's for my Ghost Armor. I turned a corner and engaged in a quick game with an armored being in blue armor. He didn't have time to react as I jammed my bayonet in-between his neck plate and blew his head away. His head popped off life a cork in champagne with his blood launching his head like a rocket.

I heard the disgusting sounds the aliens make when they realize a human is fighting back with force. Raising my gun I blasted the next thing that ran at me. My reaction was so fast I didn't have enough time to know what it looked like only its blood was green and according to my HUD wasn't worth the cells that were in it.

Another one great I thought as I pressed the trigger in hopes to increase my kill count to only see steam come out. Crappy ass xeno guns were was all I thought as I saw the four eyed freak bring his rifle down on me as a club. Raising and right arm and bracing it as the long rifle most likely a sniper rifle descended towards my arm. Feeling a loud crack I saw the xeno had broken his gun.

Throwing my rifle hard enough to send the xeno stepping back I Spartan kicked it and watched it fall to the ground. I ran 2 steps and jumped onward to my prey and watched in slow motion as the foe quickly rolled away leaving it out of bodily harm of my two wrist mounted knives. My blades locked into the ground I saw the xeno holding one of its dead comrades pistol. Quickly I unattached my blades with my HUD I flipped back and watched the pistol make a small crater on the side of the wall where my head once was.

The alley was two brownish walls and that was it both dead bodies were on the ground in the middle a foot away my foe only 3 feet. Quickly I football tackled the xeno hard to the ground only to feel its might to throw me to the side of the wall and make an imprint on the wall. I felt a stinging pain of being hit and looked up to see his pistol open up on me. Ducking my head I was able to avoid one shot but two others buried themselves into my armor. It barely held as I felt a very hot metallic substance near my heart and another on my stomach. Looking down now I tackled the xeno in order to make sure it wont use its weapons on me . Predictable I was tossed to the side when he hit the wall and it used its strength to move me. I fell and pulled out my laser pistol and aimed and fired.

It hit its right arm and saw it destroy the armor and the ligaments holding its arm on its body. Blood spurted out like a volcano on earth and the alien crumpled down for a second which was a mistake as I retook aim and fired.

Standing up and dusting myself off me saw a four eyed freak look at me holding my rifle a yard away in his hands. I fired into its leg and quickly gave him an uppercut him in the face. Luckily it dropped my rifle and I said. "We're going to have a chat." Roughly grabbing him into a darker alley and pulling out various knives I was ready to make him talk through brute force, but with a blade it was a more bloodier and elegant approach. This is what I wanted finally a chance to question another xeno with my blades. I chucked I guess today was fine a group of aliens dead and I get to get a reward of screams of pain.

A/N

Quick I know. It's actually in preparation for what will happen next chapter and his abilities. It will take place in Mass effect two and please review on what i may have done to help improve this story.


	3. Character Insert and Krogans

**Paid in Full**

**_A Recruits Blind Hope_**

When you get a bad deal and you're raised on Omega with no roots or anything with your race as a minority. Living was more painful than dying. Then he appeared out of nowhere our savior a human who wore a type of armor that resembled closely to a soldier called a Mandalorian from a 20th century sci-fi film. His sightings always ended with more corrupt gang's elimination. Two years of his heroic journeys I read in the news and I wanted to join him and now I had the chance.

I had nothing only some clothes on my back and memories of how to fight that my rough past gave me. Walking past the beaten slums of human's side I saw more people outside since aliens no longer hit us as often. Going past captain noodle a popular hangout for a human gang called "Sheppard's Legacy" I walked into an alley full of people like me who praised the armored savior.

Standing on a pile of raw metal stood him the god of men on this planet. He held loftily his rifle that shot green bullets that ripped apart enemies of our race. His armor was reflecting the shadows giving a look as if purple fire surrounded him and licked the air around him as if it was a wild animal. His armored helmet held us in low regards as if we had something to prove like our own humanity. I couldn't wait to heed his call to fight the rival gang that wanted to eliminate our slum for more territory.

**_The Battle of North Omega_**

Running out of an apartment door way was Merc firing two pistols he found lying around. Two blue suns soldiers fell from the volley of this. Merc paused to load two thermal clips and look out the door way to rapidly shoot a Krogan.

Meanwhile a teenager on the roof of a building fired a Rifle that seemed to be held together by duct tape and other things. Aiming down his sights he spotted an Asari and opened up on the Biotic Bitch as she already killed 8 fighters. A salvo of shots hit her kinetic shields and destroyed them she looked up and snarled at him and threw a blue object on his feet looking down a silent scream rang out as the biotic attack ripped him from the inside out.

Merc held a lead pipe and slammed it into the Asari's head and watched the impact crush her skull and make a home in her head. Ripping the pipe out her head came with it in a silent yell of death. Slamming the lead pipe into an enemy xeno the head of the Asari helped make a new breed of xeno with a Turian.

Rolling out-of-the-way of an Omni-Sword he saw the face of a vengeful Turian. Pulling out his own modified knife he parried a thrust to the heart and power hit to his torso. Looking up after the power hit he saw the Turian draw up a dual barreled shotgun of xeno design. Only enough time to brace himself he formed an X in front of his chest and took the hit.

The kinetic force destroyed his shields and forced him onto his back in a hard impact. Looking up the Turian was striking him with the butt of his shotgun. Simultaneously a Krogan came barreling through from the roof top of a building straight on top of Merc. Rolling to the side and drawing the pistol of the dead Asari he double tapped a salvo of bullets into the Turian's helmet only to hit kinetic barriers. Then the Krogan hit him full force. Red splattered all over his HUD as he broke a wall and was crushed into another. The sounds of screaming women and children rang through his ears.

As the krogan backed off Merc drew his wrist blades out piercing the krogans eyes. Twisting the blades fountains of blood spurted out in such speed Merc wasn't able to dodge the fountains. The krogan tried to move away only to help the blades make his face an even more hideous sight. Merc drew his right arm back and hurled the blade into he neck of the Krogan. The Krogan only grabbed his neck and tried to squeeze. The armor instantly tried to accommodate for the pressure but would last only so long.

Disengaging his right wrist blade still stuck in the Krogan while his left one fended off its face trying to bite him he reached for anything. Touching something metallic he held it up and against the Krogans temple. Wiping the blood from his visor away with his right forearm he saw what the item was….. "Awww shiiiiii" *BOOM*

Everything exploded into dust and shrapnel luckily none pierced his armor. Lying in utter pain as the Indo-Suit wasn't pumping drugs into his body for pain. The feeling of a broken ribcage held him in shock for only so long. Slowly Merc got up with the help of some stable thing next to him. Trying his best to look he saw the Krogan standing and limping to him. Meanwhile Merc vainly tried to grab his last remaining weapon that wasn't a blade. Feeling nothing since his Plasma rifle and pistol were out of ammo he could only wait.

Then his fingers groped the stupidest idea. A small package of C-5 that was extremely deadly in these situations. "Screw you douche!" throwing the small package into the face of the Krogan only to hit the kinetic barrier and hit the floor underneath the Krogans legs. Going through his HUD and setting off the C-5 a explosion insured and the death of a Krogan…. Well hopefully Merc thought as sleep came over him.

**_Thank You_**

Waking up I felt all my blades and weapons were in place. I saw the face of a boy smiling. Hearing the sounds of the after affects of war I knew the battle was over. The boy said "Seeing how I saved you I-" I shoved a knife into the boys throat sending him into shock a foot away from me. Getting up I grabbed my helmet and put it back on and limped away thankful that the Dr. gave me all those extra things so I can survive better.

Walking 2 feet and leaning on the alley wall I looked at the boy who was obviously using the battle to his own pockets. "Your paid in full" no one touches my armor besides me or a soon to die enemy. Walking into the common area I saw humans patching themselves up and their heads bowed. Walking past them I head a boy say in a gentle tone "Thank you" I looked back at him and said "For what protecting my kind?" With that I walked to the only Xeno I trusted since he was the one who helped me and humans trusted. After all I needed a new dose of drugs for my suit if I wanted to fight a Krogan again.

**To Omega?**

**_Dossier_**

I looked at the Dossier of my first group of people to recruit into my suicide mission.

**_Merc_**

Original name I thought seeing the picture of a helmet that seemed to be glaring into the photographer who died taking it from the assumptions of red on the camera lens. I stared to read his Dossier. He was assumed a human gangster defending the humans on Omega. He has 1 confirmed year there and has enough recorded kills to rival the best of N-7 soldiers. Oddly most came from some type of blunt trauma and use of a sharp object that's material wasn't identified.

Then I read the words **_Confirmed Xeno-phobic_** I brushed my bond hair out of my face at those words. Humans like him deserved to die simply hating someone due to their race. Most of it was pure speculation I was in deep thought due to long term problems with him. One side deadly warrior with the ability of strength rivaling Krogan on weapon strength. Then again he might become mutinous and influence my crew. Then the ship's AI interrupted me.

"The results are here" it chimed quietly thanking the AI I saw the results. Side by side the helmet was compared with a picture of a mask that was entitled Darth Revan's Mask. Then the rest of it was compared to a nothing. His height was most likely 6'1 to my 5'11 so another problem might arise due to my above average height because if he was Xeno-Phobic he might not like dominate women like Asari's.

Then Mirianda came in and said. "impressive one, yet so… Strange. For once I agreed with her and with so little information on him and one of the top candidates only behind Mirianda, maybe Favoritism most likely. Shutting down the Dossier for him I turned to Mirianda and said. "Time to meet this Vigilante once and for all and learn how he has almost no information on him."

A/N

Anymore requests or any for that matter? And please tell me how im doing.


	4. Step 1 of The Journey of BSing in Omega

**You Have Your Orders**

**_Argument_**

"No" alien Doctor looked at me no doubt losing hope of me doing his dirty mission. "Please don't you see the anarchy around us?" I shook my head and inserted a new thermal mag into my pistol and looked down its sights. The doctors finally said in his one desperate plead. "Prove to the people you hate humans stand at a higher level..." Looking at him and past him seeing a human child clinging to the hand of a dying Turian child I did what I thought i would never do. "Fine if I'm not back in twenty I probably quit the mission.

Grabbing my rifle and a stack of thin silver bars I went on my way. Pushing the tent flap out-of-the-way and towards the sound of coughing of xenos I went walking to save them. My wrist blades extended and gleaned in pure pleasure at the chance of drinking blood. What have I become?

* * *

**_Child's Play_**

hahahahahaha I screamed out as my dad threw me up in the air. Over and over and I loved the feeling of wind against my skin. As my dad stopped I couldn't stop laughing and giggling and smiling. My dad's usual grim face was bright as I saw his forest green uniform. As he handed me to my mom he walked away and left in a military jeep after handing me a candy bar. as we watched him go away my mom said "Promise me you'll never enjoy hurting someone" I nodded feverously to what my mom was saying not understanding. How I wished I listened

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed out. The gift was messing with my head again. First the memories of my dad in Vietnam now the memories of my dad before his suicide mission that left him in a wheelchair. As my vision fizzed in and out I leaned on a wall for support. Looking up and blinking my vision back I saw a sniper aiming at me. "awwww scre-" whack the bullet hit me where my heart was and was probably a Turian made sniper because I went flying back at such a speed I was twisting around in mid-air.

Grabbing my plasma rifle I aimed and said. "I'm back bitc-" whack " fuuuuu-" crack. Damn it I thought I have to get serious. Getting up and getting behind cover and firing in his general site I got ready to run my arse off to the next pile of metal trash.

* * *

**_Easy Mission, Hard Customer_**

"Well doctor know anything about him?" The doctor shook his head as he gave each of us a sample of the cure. "No strange man. Never see me for long period only for armor repair and odd jobs. He always collects in silver though… He wears weird armor even for a mercenary so he won't be hard to miss.

Thanking the Salarian doctor before I went on my way with Garrus and Miranda towards the building that would save the alien population. While I readied my rifle and walked for what seemed like a short distance I couldn't help but be amazed by the deadly biological weapon that wreaked its way across Omega and waste away its population. No matter how unethical the people were here they didn't deserve something like this.

* * *

I finally killed that bastard with the sniper rifle. I had a hell of a time doing it and ended up getting close enough to turn his brain to mush. I remember my el-tee making a joke about us infantry boys since we had to get shot at by everything.

Kicking a brick out-of-the-way as I quickly ran cover to cover while maintaining stealth I checked my HUD. Seeing only 84% combat efficiency I quickly engaged stealth as I dashed forty-nine meters to get behind cover of a wall. Seeing the building within my grasp I started to dash towards it that's when rounds sprayed around me everywhere and I raised my rifle to melt a Varren's face off.

Hitting my back hard against a pile of garbage and aiming upwards to another sniper but held an automatic rifle shooting blindly. Putting three bullets in his head I saw even more enemies seem while I fended them off with both my rifle and pistol. Popping out and mowing a Krogan getting a little too cocky out I hit the grill as hundreds of little bullets pinged all around me.

I needed something to throw them off I thought as I blindly fired my plasma rifle over my head. Seeing the thermal mag suddenly fly into the air colored acidly green and exploded in mid-air I placed a new thermal clip in and saw a new piece of cover to use. Grabbing two frags i rolled them towards them while i quickly ran towards the new piece of cover and sliding in preparing for the awaiting battle.

A/N:

Sorry guys quick update originally going to be 2,500 words but school projects and ROTC threw me off. I enjoy your reviews but would like you guys to voice your own opinion for the story. Why? because I'm very divided on some things like bringing in a new X-com soldier or what. Also this is a idea I got from FreedomGuard and he gave me the okay and i don't own these two games.

Speaking on these issues i want a vote on what is next.

I plan on my Shepard not having a romance. Also Fox man how did you read that far into the plot. No not exactly that idea but close enough. wait spoiled the fun. If you need me to clarify anything tell me and i will put it in my A/N so other people who may be confused may also be able to read it.


	5. Childhood? or Recruitment

**I'm a Soldier and Marching On!**

**_Resurrection_****  
**

Shepard POV

"Mordin! The medical room is over here!" I yelled as i pointed a few meters away with Mordin and Garrus holding the new crew member to the operation table. Dr. Chakwas hurriedly reached into a medical cabinet and held a syringe and stabbed it into the armored beings neck after Garrus wrestled the helmet off of the mysterious bleeding being. I made out brown eyes and black hair matted with blood and sweat before Mordin moved in front of his face.

Chakwas held a tablet scanning the new member of the team's physique and other medical problems before yelling to Garrus and Mordin. "He's got a broken right arm some how his bone didn't shatter on impact. A heart that decided it didn't need to work and a few broken ribs that are close to stabbing his inner organs!" She rapidly tapped on the tablet and then let out a murmur of shock. "He... His bone! His healing? Shepard he has three lungs two hearts and unidentifiable organs inside of him! He's not human! He can't be those organs would need inhumane operations not ever cerberus has attempted!"

* * *

Merc POV

Grunting I slowly got up from the medical table I was on. I saw an older woman asleep holding a tablet in her right hand in a vise like grip while she slept. Quietly lowering my feet onto the ground and softly walking to the door leading away I quickly went. Opening the door and leaving the sterile room I emerged seeing a pink haired woman. She stood 5'9 to my 6'3 and seemed to snarl at me quickly drawing her sword as two of my wrist blades snapped open already engaging her.

Quickly blocking a vertical strike over my head and parried a blow to my left heart I opened my right palm hitting her in the chest sending her flying and hitting the wall in front of me a few feet away. Then I saw a barrel of a gun or gun blade seeing a bright orange I knew I would be waking up a few hours later with no escape.

* * *

Illusive Man POV

I scrolled through the information I held on Shepard's crew. The Merc boy was the pinnacle of human evolution. His brain worked in such a way it amazed me. Two hearts almost indestructible bones and muscles that were leaner than most humans that could easily rip metals apart. Also a warrior that came from a space abnormally that claimed she was apart of a human civilization and protector of Etro a god. Things just seemed to get better for Shepard and her chances of surviving and if she did I would use her to bolster the size of my armed forces to attack xeno's more openly

Everything was going according to plan. Peering at the medical reports I saw a word that sent chills to my bones. X-Com Blood Angels 3-1. X-com Cerberus's sworn enemy was still alive. My hands shook in anger and mind turned into a once calm and intelligent man into one of anger. X-Com the ones who destroyed an alien race out of spite. Nothing was going to plan anymore.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Ma'am we've found the Father of Humanity again!" I inclined my head to the soldier saluting to me and he did a about-face and slowly marched away to the soldiers in the hanger getting ready to attack a Cerebus base since the secret was out. A thousand shock troopers for the True Father I was nervous for his return for it has been a thousand cycles since he has reappeared to true humanity.

The Father of Death was returning meaning 6 other Father's and Mothers would come and soon decide the fate of the universes. The Father of Death will decide if Humanity will be granted a second chance and the Mother of Life will decide those worthy of passing. Telling my aide to go prepare my armor to kill the Father and Mother of Humanity. Closing my mutated hand that showed boils and an unending flood of blood and disgusting liquids. Stabbing an ugly boil in my arm I saw green gook liquid pour forth from it in a way it looked almost living and solid. Feeling my ungodly power armor being placed on me and the armor almost alive form around me I let the outfitter finish placing on me. Taking my sword I beheaded the soldier in one swift movement and quickly ripped its spine out and devour the rest. My hunger would soon be sated with the blood of humanities Shepard.

* * *

Boy's POV (Merc)

I stared at the tomb stone of my father. My mom hung herself a day before the funeral with her guts spilling out and writing out I'm sorry with them. I thanked whoever was out there I was born with apathy when I found my mom and laughed at the display before I cried. The tombstone was the last one of its kind. A simple white cross with his name and rank while Senators held extravagant ones because their money and corruption bought their way into the cemetery of true soldiers.

I wore street clothes since no one was here and I was alone. My father's squad no division was wiped out by Muslim and Jewish extremists. I swore I would avenge him and mother with blades like how my father was torn apart and the way my mother killed herself. Feeling a coolness on my hand I looked down to see my father's knife dug into my skin a centimeter deep. My knife I rethought as I realized I felt nothing. A hand descended on my shoulder as I ignored Major he said. " You might be six but I can promise in 6 years all of your parent killers will be dead... If you join me"

Looking up I nodded and let him lead me away. I didn't care vengeance and death will be mine. Thats when I changed my name... To Corax the name of the bridge my father died in.

* * *

_"I see a white cross and a foggy image of a young child... Maybe a memory?"_

Merc POV Age:21

"If I told you aliens were real and you can make a difference-" "I'm not an idiot Major and I fought together killing extremists and aliens alike I'm willing to join" "Okay Merc or should I say Sargent First Class."

He handed me a clip board filled to the brim with my new ID. I memorized it no longer interested as my life as a Master Shinobi 6 to 14 killing political and religious targets proving gods didn't exist. Then acted as a Marine 15-17 and left with the rank Lance Corporal then to the sand deserts to combat Christians and Muslims 17-19 as a Commanders of the Exterminators then the last years as an Orbital Drop Marine to fight the remaining extremists falling from a space station and performing cleansing missions.

_"I see images of different uniforms many in fact some don't match at all... What is that a space station!"_

This X-com group was the same. They lacked the organs the Shinobi program gave me and lacked true human thinking I though as I saw two Jews look at me in fear seeing the word "Blood Angel" on my right arm embedded in a tattoo of a blood drop with angel wings on it. Going to my assigned room I opened up the spartan room and looked at my gear. Flexible black Kevlar armor with hard black solid pieces on vital areas suppose to protect me from plasma...

* * *

A/N

sorry for lack of updating been busy whatever and thanks for the critic please review again and tell me what to improve on because if you didn't tell me I would've missed it completely and I'm serious. Also all my stories are on halt and this will be updated twice a month hopefully starting December.


	6. The Universe

_"Forget the power of technology and science,_

_for so much has been forgotten,_

_never to be re-learned._

_Forget the promise of progress and understanding,_

_for in the grim darkness of the far future there is only war._

_There is no peace among the stars,_

_only an eternity of carnage and slaughter,_

_and the laughter of thirsting gods."_

* * *

**I'm a Warrior and This is My Song**

**A remarkable soldier **

Shepard POV

I couldn't believe what I was doing now I thought as I sat on the edge of the bed to see what the mysterious soldier's helmet held in it. He maybe a xeno-phobic and maybe a ruthless person, but no one should have their mind violated and from what Mordin said this helmet held his whole collective life in it. I slowly attached the helmet on my head in an almost ritual like way in high reverence. When it was fully attached it pressurized or what seemed to go on before a loading screen appeared it quickly flashed to a menu. three selections appeared before I was redirected to it saying.

"Hello Captain "Mercenary" Nguyen...

Mission exterminate alien threats

I quickly went to the first menu as the mission went to the bottom left of the HUD and the greeting disappear completely. The menu I entered resulted in it showing his lifetime of war. I saw how many hours he counted for the front line was far more than my own. His HUD confirmed kills was over a thousands and confirmed CQB kills over five hundred. After seeing just that I knew I had a long night of learning about our new... Friend

* * *

Time shift: 2 years ago

Merc POV

"Bravo Squad is two blocks from you. Alpha gone the last transmission we got was that they were low on ammo. The Iron Knights are barely holding on the rooftops. Be advised everything that moves including humans are declared hostile and suggest switching to thermal optics over."

I whispered really? to Over watch as I came in hot in my drop pod. No time to think as the pod slammed into a building and kept going into the ground crashing on its side. the hatch exploded upwards as me and my 5 squad mate jumped out spraying plasma fire everywhere as we saw sectoids everywhere. Looking at Bravo firing in an alley way with only 4 members left we ran tactically towards them while i picked off two thin men feeling too cocky.

Slamming into the alley ways wall and turning to Red Bull Bravo's squad leader who had his left face covered in a bandage. "The knights are coming down they have three men left. the twelve of us need to get to the Iron Fists and Death Watch and protect the Samurai Castle up there." Looking to where he pointed I saw a feudal japan castle in the distance and little bursts of a mixture of plasma lasers and bullets near the castle gates. looking at my drop pod I saw the squad's medic dead while trying to get out. nodding to the squad leader my men exchanged ammunition with the other squads to keep us loaded. then a Muton busted through a wall impaling an Iron knight whose sniper was ready to perfectly to go off with dead mans grip and shoot the Muton in the head. Seeing the death's embrace of blood and gore the men silently agreed to tactically do leap-frog 200 meters to the castle on the hill away from the urban sprawl. What I didn't know was hell was waiting for the longest 89 hours of my life where only 3 people would survive out of 7 squads.

* * *

Merc POV

My gas mask was on my face hiding the emotionless face that it covered in the gloomy wind. I was eighteen and was living on the moon. Radiation wreaked the moon after various uprisings and was orbiting closer to earth in the sense we had an orbital elevator and moon settlement. I patrolled one of the many low gravitational sectors where many rebels hid. My marine detachment of 400 along with me with as many as 22 shinobi program survivors.

Carefully scanning a ridge line I heard someone yell. "left flank!" looking left I saw Major carrying my best friend Killer. His dead broken body laid in front of me while Major and a small group of people followed. It didn't take much to know Killer died on patrol. Major left two days before hand and Killer died when he promised he would come back. Was it a sign? Aliens could not be trusted? or was it the plan of more than xenos. Once we trusted them before we got attacked abruptly and now understood what war meant. Death and despair and at what ends was war wagged at? Money, Power, and Religion. Standing on the moon with an armored suit and rifle in hand I watched little stars in the sky coming towards me. I knew they held tens of thousands of aliens, but it looked so beautiful in this starry night. The moon so peaceful before the war was to be fought engaged in a bloody battle of the last hive ship to defeat our last stronghold.

A/N

Yes these little snippets are important because they are hinting what universe Merc came from. As you can tell in his universe contact has been made with aliens and humanity is a very weak or not as well-known. Also religion divided earth after aliens were found. If you pay very close and in-depth attention you'll know what universe he lives in. I wrote 250 words a day do the math and you'll know I wrote this chapter not that long ago. Yes they will stay at 1,000 word chapters to ease my work load and update time and so you can go back and see the little Easter eggs and understand the story better. This was mostly a filler to understand next chapter better when I plan on them going to get Jack and Merc's reactions.


	7. Step One of The Journey of Healing

_It remains a sad truth of the Coalition that virtually no veteran ever comes back from fighting its wars intact._

_ Combat alone shreds nerves and shatters bodies._

_ But the horrors of the universe, and of foul xenos forms , _

_steal sanity forever,_

_ and leave veterans fearing the shadows,_

_ and the night and, sometimes,_

_ the nature of their friends and neighbors, for the rest of their lives._

* * *

Legend

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Story or memories_

* * *

_Men the most foulest of all creatures to fight against. What one finds as a treasured possession humanity calls an efficient blunt weapon. No matter their crazed ambition they will always bow to one man. It's ridiculous to think that one man goes by thousands of names and is the cause of great wars, but humanity always clings to anything it can._

Merc POV

I sat in my secluded room in the Normandy. It's name was after an army attacked so-called enemies of humanity. I read enough to know the Nazi's were leading technology and military. I wondered if humanity would be on the throne of skulls of xenos if history took a turn. I continued my gaze out the window into space a luxury I never had before.

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor? _[X3]_  
Why, do, they always send the poor _[X3]_  
They only send the poor _[x2]_

Song played loudly breaking whatever solitude the view would try to bring. What I saw out there were xenos vying for humanity's destruction. The glorious battles in space where so many people died and victories made with both metal and death's fire. The music reminded me of underground music bands that played away from our officer's classical music.

My helmet which was hooked onto my belt and hung there while I smoked a cigarette in peaceful solitude while thinking with my arms crossed. I knew I lived in a world where my world had different time and history. I knew and accepted the fact long ago and knew it must be the work of the corrupt powers of the invaders. A long pull and a tap was all was left for me to do before I threw my electric cigarette into a personal carrying pouch on my right side.

Walking to the mess hall I went feeling my stomach rumble. I joined the line where many feared me as I stared them down to go in-front. The weak humans backed off fearful of my intent and knives. Seeing the mess hall chef I let him give me what looked like a solid soup into my tray and I gave him a questioning glance before moving on and looking around for a seat.

I easily found the only spot holding the least amount of people. The only person there was the pink haired soldier that knocked me out by shooting me in the chest and making my ribs break again and in sheer pain I was knocked out.

Taking my seat I sat and quickly pulled a knife out of my various holders and used it to carve out pieces and eat. The pink haired and marble skinned soldier looked at me in distaste before eating her own meal.

It wasn't long before the leader of the ship came. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and she wore her N7 battle armor that had a standard issue paint job that held a few scratches. My eyes turned to my own that was cannibalized and retrofitted to adapt. A combat webbing made of some durable material made its way to my armor so I could carry more thermal clips and hold more liberated xeno weapons. My jet pack was long ago broken forced to add more material to form a roughly done back pack ready to carry heavy weapons or heavy weapon munitions. My paint job a more distinct color was now more black and silver from the discoloration of battle.

Then the xeno sat in front of me. Garrus... Xenos now had names and culture and honor. I spat in disgust internally every Terran born knew xenos held none of these traits for they were to involved with the sins and ego of a false god. Knowing if I said one word in a 'Politically incorrect' order I would be thrown out the airlock I bit my tongue vowing to kill as many of his kind in the most violent ways to gain redemption I said.

"Hello Vakarian"

"Nguyen" he answered ever so politely and nicely I could almost smell the false sincerity. "Thank you for saving me from the rocket." His head was bowed as if bracing himself of praise or a chew out which he deserved. I barfed out words that I wished I didn't have to say.

"Watch yourself next time... Turian." With that I resumed eating in the uneasy silence as more and more xenos came to the table. I sat on the edge of the table in front of me Lighting. More of Shepards 'Allies' surrounded me. Mordin, Turian, Mirianda and Jacob along with Lightning and I. Finally Shepard asked the question.

"So whats home like for you or do you constantly travel?" I looked at my meal, contemplating if I should or shouldn't tell them. Looking up into Shepard's eyes to my left I replied back. "Hell... My people fight and die killing... Only the strong survive... I used to live with two hundred and ninety-nine soldiers like me the best of the best. None of us were wanted because of politics only because we were bred to kill."

"Used to?" Shepard's curious reply was. Sadness crept into my soul like a howling ghoul when I let out information considered classified. "Only twenty of us survived with five hundred new recruits."

Standing up in fear of tears falling I walked to my crew quarters in the hanger away from people to give respect to my fallen comrades.

A/N

More of a filler before Jack no easter eggs in here besides hinting at something doing with the thoughts of the X-com army.


	8. Assault on The Blue Suns Part 1 Phase 1

_I've fought in this endless hateful war for eight months now, night and day. _

_In that time I've aged a decade. _

_My hair has turned grey,_

_ nearly all my squad have died, _

_and I doubt I'll ever smile again._

_ I've fought next to heroes and strangled men in their sleep. _

_But I'm still alive and by the name of God I plan to stay that way._

* * *

**Mercenary**** POV**

I walked out the airlock behind the group to 'recruit' Jack I was given permission to persuade Jack by Shepard. I was in the back of the four man group which was Shepard in the lead, Garrus on her right and Lightning on Garrus' right flank a little behind, and Miranda by Shepard's left flank. We moved in a wedge with me slightly in front of Shepard's left flank as I quickly moved to that spot.

A sentry squad of blue sun mercenaries were guarding the metal door leading to the facility. The lead one wearing their weird bandannas and obviously a rookie said with his rifle on his side. "Before you go in relinquish your weapons by the Warden's orders, or we'll shoot on sight." Shepard's crew looked at one another in an attempt to reach a general agreement for a plan.

The four man sentry squad waited in great tension. They faced a widely known hero and killed men better than them. They limply held their own weapons weary for a clue to fire indiscriminately at the hero to save their lives and claim a name to fame. Meanwhile Shepard said in a negotiative manner. "Let us go in with our weapons so we know you wont double cross us.

The response was almost staged or recited as if everyone decided to act once Shepard finished the sentence. I formed an orb of purple power ready to create a rift while everyone else raised guns and aimed at one another in a Mexican stand-off. My right arm was slowly twitching in anxiety to kill and feel the blood cover my armor and blades. Silence emanated like ghost whispering in our ear begging to let unease and death to begin.

Then a voice of a Turian rang out saying in a false bravado. "Let them through what can a group of Mercenaries do to us?" I saw him staring at me no doubt thinking of my actions on Omega and the deaths of many blue suns. I murmured back quietly through steeled teeth and resolve so the situation wouldn't go out of hand. "Ever heard of the Marines during WWI?" He merely shrugged off my commit only Shepard heard my words some how and looked at me while the guards let us entry while following close behind.

We walked in the route the Warden directed for us while boasting about his facility. We walked past prisoners by their lonesome looking at us at both fear and hope. Sentry groups were scattered in pairs placed every so and so distance to make sure most efficient use of man power. I walked past a guard brutally beating a human and I stopped and looked at the prisoner. I watched the prisoner try to minimize damage in a effort to survive another day, but at the rate the guard was going he would be worth less than a blood stain on my boot.

Then I saw his eyes open and stare at me. His face indistinguishable from the blood and tears. He then closed his eyes and caught the fist of the guard and head butted the Turian in his last moment of life. In slow motion I saw the guard stagger back and pull out a baton. The man who I could find as a forty year old man backed away as like quick silver the baton smacked his bones into his brain.

The guard got out the cell to meet me and Shepard and quickly walked away covering his wound and trying to recover his pride while the other more rookie guard ran after him.

Watching Shepard give me a raised brow of suspicion and then continued her way past me with the rest of the group to the last checkpoint I looked at the body. Walking to it I flipped the body over and saw his face. It looked and now resembled so much like major's. Sadness crept into my heart of that thought.

* * *

Lightning POV

I walked into the area where Jack should be to only see a few tables and a box on the very last table. Garrus opened it and read out loud. "Dear Shepard I'm afraid you are worth more money here than leaving with Jack."

Turning around I heard alarms blare in alarm for a call to arms against us. Flipping a table over and taking cover and pulling out my gun-blade to get ready for the oncoming attack I saw Merc jump over the table and take cover besides me. He pulled a rifle from his back and I watched holographic sights pop up like the omni tool. Then I heard the tell-tale sound of a flash bang.

I watched Merc get up and fire a salvo of green bullets into a guard holding a shotgun trying to breach us. A second one popped up taken out by Shepard and then I saw five frags pop towards us. I checked my clip and hugged the ground as I felt the searing heat and the noise of fragmentation go off.

A/N

Sorry for the lack of words and stuff. I need you guys to help me get re-motivated. Also guys anyone want to talk about your predictions and or what you want to see more of.

Pairings

Shepardx?

any specific wish for her love interest includes OC you may come up with

PS. Lightning is the lightning from final fantasy thirteen she is the one with pink hair. No idea why I put her in the story maybe you guys can help me find her purpose.


End file.
